Involuntarily
by KinokoKira.i
Summary: What will happen when you get coercive to a precarious position? Who will be there to witness it?


**UPDATED**

**こんにちはみんな!**

**As**** an**** genuine aficionado of Detective Conan (which I suppose, appertain to the vast majority around this small sphere) I shall present to you enthusiast, the establishment of this Fanficition.**

**Ok. In all honestly, being one of the cognoscenti doesn't necessarily meant ****a devout Christian that gladly memorize the entire bible, that's just preposterous — I'm more into the fun stuff. (Please don't take it directly if you're offended, ごめんなさい... )**

**Mistakes are too overrated and we're not impeccable mortals, unfortunately. So, I'll prefer for you to not get antagonize if I narked you with inaccurate character's disposition. After all, I'm not a Christian.**

**Apologies, for this long-winded writing in this insignificant 'Author's Note'. Boredom forces you to do surprising things. Boredom meant watching orchestra performance at hours of darkness, unconsciously picking up Ikea manuals and reading it and in my case writing interminable Fanfiction. Entertainment has ceased to exist. **

**My instincts, tells me that no one would actually read this silly 'Author's Note'. If not, I'll genuinely be staggered, utterly staggered with a ridiculous unbridled stupefied expression — not literally though.**

**I reckon to just rename 'Author's note' to 'Author's piece of mind'.**

**Nevertheless, some words are exaggerated to imply emotion but not too loaded.**

**Italics are used to emphasize on certain words.**

_**-キノコ キラ.i (KinokoKira.i)**_

**British(English)**

* * *

><p>It's coming to something when the word 'prohibited' is becoming a <em>yes, go ahead<em>, but that is exactly happening now in the office — my seniors in headquarter is demonstrating a veto platonic relation to each other, the bloke is totally spoony over the popsy. It's rather obvious that at his snug abode he'll be busy preening himself procuring such ethereal beauty.

Pushing that aside, there was tingle of animosity that was so potent it could make a puissant man whimper back to his mam and turn into a tot again— it's definitely not crème de la crème nor copybook but perhaps, screams _not good!_

It's marvellously unnerving to be glared by multiple pathologically jealous geezers especially when it's Takagi smitten with _their _Sato, at least he wasn't being libidinous. Of course, no one would want to face those geezers with glut of grudge.

Sadly for Takagi, turning his head unconsciously just to meet his fellow colleague malevolent eye, obviously shooting him a baleful glare.

"TAKAGII!"

"Eh-h!" Takagi stuttered, patently floundered, not knowing what to say and seriously scared, really petrified.

"Ki-mi-ko" Sato quickly walked over to me and articulated each syllables of my name with precision — childishly

My _favourite senior, _Miwako Sato, a bona fide ne plus ultra of femininity, she's a well-rounded bint in fact— influential, cultivated and poise. No wonder, Takagi was potty about Sato.

"How is the working environment so far?"

"It's okay"

Obviously it's okay, if truth be told, it's quite enjoyable, no major cases. Logically, if there's no cases then there's no vexation, life was virtually plain sailing.

Mercifully as divined, a case intervened before I twiddle my thumb too much.

Like every fictional novels of Authur Conan Doyle or Agatha Christie, they were all pretty much consequential cases that's all too convoluted to comprehend, so is this case.

Whoever that conspired this abomination, namely the culprit, must be utterly inhumane to do such audacious act. In this crime scene, the entire house — furniture and wall — was impertinently adorned with iniquitous _red _that evince of vast abhorrence.

With the vile red paint, the noisome effluvium of the thinner was so terribly excruciating that it made me cringe, however something more vital subdued the stench, the victim — the undisclosed victim was nowhere to be found. The weapon was found, blood was found, the body was missing.

Whilst inspecting for informative suggestions of the body whereabouts as enjoined by Inspector Megure, a child-sized hand crossed over my face very conspicuously without showing a sense of chary and very imprudent too. Eyeing on the unexpected guest then realizing that the person got more friends.

Expressing diffidence to proceed adjuring them — merely showing passable sanguine — after all this is a police cordon, I have the judicious use of law and order to enjoin them to leave.

Albeit with the authorization, actions were prevailed by passionate resentment. Children or more specifically, a young human being below the age of puberty that uses glitter glue pens and reads fairy tale with anti-climatic patterns then goes along life surviving with hideous conjecture. In essence, variety of whimsical people who are over-indulged by their reverie — definitely _a tad bit_ vile.

With the contemplation of sincere loathe, Takagi walked towards my direction with familiarity stated on his face.

"Conan-kun?! W-what are you doing here?"

Conan. That's the first thing that went into my mind.

Two things strike me as odd here. First, his Japanese attributes, does not fully justify his name 'Conan'– regardless of how you contemplate his mien. That name, perceive a different notion, a more European feel, certainly suspicious and second, that Takagi at his right mind informing a kid of a nonofficial confidential case.

It's bothering to the point of being dismissive. How does that boy have such temerity to leisurely walk around a prohibited area? I, brilliantly did attempt to bite the bullet once, it's utterly arduous to be valiant. However, it ended to be a utter dreadful failure – obviously.

Being deeply annoyed and mildly nonplussed by the boy's perspicacious inclination in relation to the ghastly occurrence, he seemed rather proficient in this particular field. In fact, only as a youth that I had rudimentary of investigation on shameless allegations of malpractice and he, _supposedly_ less than half of my experience was being a proper finished detective.

Who is he?

* * *

><p><strong>みんなたのしいでいただければ私本当に幸せです~<strong>

**ありがとうございます皆さん!私はほんとうにうれしいかた。**


End file.
